1000pointsfandomcom-20200213-history
Greg Proops
Greg Proops Greg Proops (born 3 October 1959) is an American television personality who has appeared as a recurring performer on both the British and American editions of Whose Line. Greg has recorded several podcasts and stand-up albums, all of which are available via iTunes. He served host of the short-lived comedic reality series Rendez-View, appeared as a guest with The Comedy Store Players and on Mock the Week. He was also a recurring character on Nickelodeon's True Jackson, VP as Mr. Madigan. He has done voice-over work for cartoons and hit movies like The Nightmare Before Christmas and Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. Cartoon voiceovers include roles such as Bob The Builder, and even multiple roles on the Star Wars spinoff cartoons. When not appearing on Whose Line or lending his voice on cartoon shows, Greg can be found as the presiding host of his hit podcast The Smartest Man in the World. He is also a prominent cast member of the Whose Line stage tour Whose Live Anyway? Greg on Whose Line Greg is a sharp-witted performer who's greatest talent on the show is his banter and verbal humour. He's one of the most erudite cast members, often sprinkling his humor with esoteric references a-la Dennis Miller, making him a kind of thinking man's improvisor. He's considered to be one of the better impressionists on the show. While his most famous impressions on the Whose Line include Woody Allen, John Wayne, and gremlins he was also was skilled at imitating Yoda, Dracula, John Major, and other famous figures. He was also the sufferer of many Buddy Holly jokes (especially in the British version) as his 50’s haircut and glasses helped give him an uncanny resemblance to the late rock singer. In his British appearances, One of the series' most infamous recurring gags were jabs traded between Greg and Clive Anderson. Greg would often find himself the target of Clive's barbs about America, often being asked "Do you have object in America?" During the Drew Series, Greg's wit often seemed to be directed against Drew Carey. Perhaps the most famous instance of this was in response to Drew's comment (introducing African Chant) that "Africa's a big country in the middle of the world". Greg, laughing very loudly, pointed out that "it's also a continent if you're a geographer", prompting an episode-long running gag. Greg's verbal creativity often saw him cast as a narrator - in games such as Hey You Down There and Improbable Mission. Appearances on "Whose Line is it Anyway? The UK Series *Series 2: 1, 4, 7, 13, 16, 17 *Series 3: 1, 8, 9, 11, 15, 16, 17 *Series 4: 2, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 12, 13 *Series 5: 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 9 *Series 6: 2, 4, 8, 9, 10, 11 *Series 7: 1, 2, 5, 7, 11, 12 *Series 8: 1, 2, 5, 6, 7, 8, 11, 13, 14 *Series 9: 1, 2, 5, 7, 8, 11, 12, 13, 14, 16, 17, 18 *Series 10: 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 10, 11 The US Series Guide to Greg's US Series Episodes Gallery : File:GregMike.png Whose-line-is-it-anyway-s2-20090520180748.jpg File:UK4e12.png UK6e02.png File:UK8e11.png Ep8007.png 106_-_Winners.png WhoseLineIsItAnyway_600_7.jpg File:AGregColin.png File:GregWinner.png File:WhoseLineIsItAnways_521_2997_133_480_LT_RT_en-640x480_a712c1cc7_CWtv_720x400.jpg File:16.png File:284202_770_preview.jpg File:WayneGreg.png File:New_Movie_(11).Movie_Snapshot.jpg| File:HardwickEp.png Navigation Back to UK Castmembers | Back to US Castmembers